


Save Room For My Love

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, Kousuke Is A Persistent Bastard, Shin-Ae tries her best to resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I thought I told you to stop coming here Kousuke.” Shin-Ae said, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder.“That flashy car of yours always draws unnecessary attention.” She shifted uncomfortably as passers-by were glancing in her and Kousuke’s direction.“Yes, you did but that won’t stop me, as you can see, I’m very persistent.” Kousuke said pushing off of the car.





	Save Room For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I love you Amino. Join Us.

Shin-Ae walked out of her University building, scrolling through her phone, pondering on what she should have for dinner that evening.

 

She glanced up from her mobile device and spotted a familiar red sports car, as well as an equally familiar dark haired blue eyed man who was casually leaning against it.

 

She sighed through her nose, walking up to him.

 

“I thought I told you to stop coming here Kousuke.” Shin-Ae said, adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder.“That flashy car of yours always draws unnecessary attention.” She shifted uncomfortably as passers-by were glancing in her and Kousuke’s direction.

 

“Yes, you did but that won’t stop me, as you can see, I’m very persistent.” Kousuke said pushing off of the car.

 

“Yea.” She said. “A persistent pain in my posterior.” Shin-Ae mocked his vernacular.

 

“Would you care to accompany me to dinner?” Kousuke asked, opening the passenger door for her.

 

Giving in, Shin-Ae slid into the car. Shutting the door behind her, Kousuke slid into the driver’s side, turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

 

“What would you like to eat?” Kousuke queried.

 

“Burgers are fine.” Shin-Ae replied, gazing out of the window watching the buildings go by.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling up to the restaurant him, Shin-Ae and Yeong-gi frequent, they went inside and took a seat after they placed their orders.

 

The chattering of other patrons was heard all around them.

 

Kousuke looked at Shin-Ae. “How were your classes this week?”

 

“They were good...great.” She replied.

 

Shin-Ae was idly drumming her fingertips on the tabletop, trying especially hard to not make eye contact with the man sitting across from her.

 

His slightly larger hand reached across the table and held hers.

 

Shin-Ae was beginning to feel a sense of Deja-vu. The last time he held her hand in this restaurant was to provide her with comfort.

 

But now….

 

“Have you thought it over?” Kousuke finally asked her.

 

“We’ve talked about this Kousuke.” Shin-Ae uttered softly.

 

“Yes, but I won’t take no for an answer. I would like for you to give me a chance.” Kousuke insisted.

 

Before Kousuke could say anymore, the device on their table buzzed, indicating that their food was ready. “I’ll return shortly.” Kousuke informed before leaving to collect their food.

 

Shin-Ae sighed and relaxed into her chair.

 

Kousuke returned and presented Shin-Ae with her meal.

 

“You weren’t this persistent when I was in high school.” Shin-Ae said, popping a fry into her mouth.

 

“You were but a minor then.”Kousuke reasoned.  

 

“Well, can’t argue with that.” Shin-Ae agreed.

 

Kousuke levelled her with a heated stare. “But now you’re fair game.”

 

Shin-Ae fought down the blush that was trying to creep it’s way up her neck.

 

They continued their meal with light conversation about anything that came to mind. Shin-Ae effectively kept the conversation from reaching the forbidden topic once more.

 

* * *

 

  

Unfortunately that did not deter Kousuke.

 

Tension so thick and which could have been pierced with a butter knife had permeated the air within the car.

 

“I desire more than friendship with you. I know that you have said time and time again that you aren’t interested in relationships but I cannot respect your wishes.” Kousuke explained, while he stopped at a red light.

 

“I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you as my partner.” He turned his head, looking at her.

 

Shin-Ae turned her head to face him. “Why do you keep trying?”

 

“I’ve decided to make my interest in you be known before anyone else has the chance to sweep you off of your feet.” He said easily, moving the car forward as the light turned green again.

 

Shin-Ae shook her head.

 

She didn’t know how much more of this she could take before…

 

She shook those thoughts out of her head.

 

* * *

 

Kousuke pulled up to Shin-Ae’s home.

 

“Have a pleasant night, Shin-Ae.” Kousuke told her.

 

“Yea you too. Bye.” She replied.

 

Before Shin-Ae could exit the car he grabbed her wrist, causing her to look at him.

 

“I meant what I said.” He said seriously. “I won’t give up.”

 

Shin-Ae clucked her tongue. “You’re treading on thin ice Kousuke.” She warned, giving him a fiery stare.

 

“I’ll gladly take the chance.” He replied with a slight smile.

 

Shin-Ae hopped out the of the red Ferreri.

 

Kousuke didn’t drive off until she was safely inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Kousuke was having lunch with Yeong-gi in his penthouse suite.

 

“I think you should give her more time Kousuke.” Yeong-gi said.

 

“I’ve waited for over a year, Nol. I have given her sufficient time to adjust to her University lifestyle but I am unable to hold myself back anymore. The more I wait, the more I yearn for her.” Kousuke replied, bringing a fork that harboured some salad into his mouth.

 

“This isn’t anything new to her. Besides you, Dieter was the only other person who confessed to her and she shut him down with the same lines she hit you with. She’s just not interested in being in a relationship right now…..Or she’s just not interested in you and doesn’t want to hurt your feelings.” He snickered.

 

Kousuke gave him a disapproving look.

 

* * *

 

 

“I mean at first it was annoying but then...I dunno when it happened but I’ve started to think that his advances are kind of endearing. Argh! What’s wrong with me!?” Shin-Ae shouted into one of Maya’s pillows.

 

Maya and Rika exchanged glances.

 

“Shin-Ae, sweetie. Do you perhaps think that you like him?” Rika asked.

 

Shin-Ae removed the pillow from her face. “I mean...I don’t not like him.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes. “Well there’s your answer.”

 

“No, no. I said that I wasn’t interested in dating.” Shin-Ae said.

 

“Cut the crap Shin-Ae. You said that you like him already and he clearly likes you, just give the guy a chance.” Maya said while Rika nodded in agreement.

 

Shin-Ae sighed, brushing some hair from her face.

 

“I dunno guys. I don’t have any experience in that area.” Shin-Ae said.

 

“Well you’ll learn...with an experienced man.” Rika said.

 

“Yea you’ll never know what you’re missing until you try. He might keep you satisfied.” Maya snickered.

 

“Ah shaddup!” Shin-Ae threw her pillow at both girls.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Shin-Ae was walking out of her University building and she spotted the familiar red Ferreri with Kousuke standing next to it.

 

She walked up to him. “Really?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Shin-Ae spotted a bench across the parking lot and gestured for him to follow her.

 

They both sat down and Shin-Ae shifted her body in Kousuke’s direction.

 

“I’ve decided that I’ll accept your feelings.” She revealed.

 

Kousuke perked up at the revelation.

 

Shin-Ae put a hand up, halting him.

 

“But first, I would like to know why me?” She questioned.

 

“You have a harem of women you could have chosen from, successful, beautiful heiresses who no doubt have assets that would benefit your company or whatever. I can’t offer you anything of that caliber.” Shin-Ae said.

 

Kousuke shifted closer to Shin-Ae on the bench, holding her hands in his.

 

“You could offer me your time, your affection and your love. That’s all I want. Nothing more.” He said with a slight smile tugging at his face, bringing her hands up and kissing her fingers.

 

“Uh, okay. Sure.” Shin-Ae said, looking away with a furious blush on her face.

 

Kousuke gently took Shin-Ae’s chin and shifted her head to face him once more.

 

“Say you’ll be mine.” He pleaded.

 

Shin-Ae stared into his deep blues.

 

“I’ll be yours.” She replied.

 

Kousuke pressed a feather light kiss from his lips to hers.

 

He withdrew from her lips a few moments later.

 

“Now that I have you, I don’t intend on letting you go. Bear that in mind.” Kousuke looked at her lovingly.

 

“You’ll eventually become my fiancée, then we’ll be wed as husband and wife and we’ll have many children-”

 

“Easy there Kousuke. Let’s just worry about being boyfriend and girlfriend first.” Shin-Ae interrupted.

 

“Apologies, I got a bit carried away.” He smiled, standing up, lacing Shin-Ae’s fingers with his walking back to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
